


Dollface in Disguise

by TheLegendary27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Crossdressing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega disguised as Beta, Temporary Amnesia, end game is levixeren, not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendary27/pseuds/TheLegendary27
Summary: What happens when Eren goes into heat in the middle of a mob assignment to seduce the don, Levi Ackerman? In reaching out for help, he just gets his memory erased!





	Dollface in Disguise

because I wrote on my phone, I feel that I should rewrite the story on my laptop since I brainstorm better than on a phone. So stayed tuned for chapter 1 and 2 to be combined in one long mess :D


End file.
